Koi Wasuregusa (Mini-drama)
) Yayoi Haru ( ) |romajisongtitle = Mini-drama |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama |producer = N/A |release = January 24, 2014 |previous1 = |next1 = }} Translation 00:10 Hajime: *sigh* *stretch* Sleepy… Haru: Hajime? If you want to sleep, don’t do it in the common area. How about you go back to your own room and sleep properly on your bed? Isn’t sleeping on the sofa uncomfortable? HJ: Here’s fine. Changing places… is annoying… *yawn* HR: You're really going to sleep huh. Even though I've poured some tea for you too... HJ: I’ll drink some later… HR: By then it’ll be cold. Ah, but you’re already gone. Good night. HJ: … HR: Seriously, the way this king of ours deals with his sleepiness is pretty weak. Once he’s asleep it’s not easy to wake him up again. Wasn’t the one who said he wanted to discuss the duet song Hajime? HJ: *soft snores* HR: He’s asleep now, how fast. Well, whatever. Recently we’ve been so busy, and it's our day off anyway. This tea is really nice. But it’s true today’s weather is really nice, it really seems like a good day to take an afternoon nap. How nostalgic… The first time I officially talked to Hajime was also a day like today. Hajime at that time was also sleeping, ha. I remember it now, I remember, it was in the second year of middle school, it happened a month after we were split into our classes. 02:50 HR: *searching* Ball, ball… Just now the amount of strength used to shoot was pretty good, but I guess there wasn’t enough control at all. Where is it? Oh. HJ: You're looking for this? HR: Mutsuki-kun?! You surprised me… HJ: That’s my line. This ball suddenly came flying over here. HR: Ah, sorry, that’s ours. Just now we were playing soccer* together. The shoot that our self-proclaimed great striker that can put pros to shame ended up flying to strange directions... HJ: Shoot? Wasn’t the goal on a completely different direction? HR: Yeah, I guess it was… I’ll tell him that he needs to improve his control. HJ: Whatever, it's not like I got hit by the ball anyway. Moreover people doesn't usually think that someone would sleep in this kind of place. Here. HR: Ah, thank you… HJ: Is there something else? HR: Um, I was just thinking what is Mutsuki-kun doing here… Were you really sleeping? HJ: I really was, the weather’s good today, makes people want to sleep. HR: Now that you say that, Mutsuki-kun, every morning you always appear to be really sleepy, ha ha. HJ: My bad. I’m not interested in having other people see me sleep in class, and recently I can’t go up to the roof to sleep because people came there. This is a good place that people can’t find, at least when I go to sleep I want to be by myself. *yawn* HR: Heh, no matter when there are lot of people around Mutsuki-kun though. Celebrities have their own troubles. HJ: You sure said it like it's just someone else's problem. If you ask me, you’re also surrounded by a lot of people right, student council treasurer. HR: Eh? You know of me? HJ: I can at least remember the face of my own classmate, Yayoi Haru. HR: Ah… It’s really nice to hear Mutsuki-kun say my name from his own mouth, so touching. HJ: … Why would you feel touched about something like that? Strange guy. 06:06 HR: Hm? You’re finally awake? Ha ha. HJ: ? Haru? HR: Good morning, Hajime. HJ: Morning. *stretch* Damn, I only wanted to sleep for a little bit. *stretch* HR: That’s right, just now you were sleeping peacefully. You’re not sore are you? HJ: Not really. HR: That’s good. Since while you were sleeping a black pillow came to join you. HJ: Hm? ! You’re here, Kuroda. HR: Not too long after you've fallen asleep, he appeared out of nowhere. When I was wondering what is he going to do, he climbed onto the sofa and started sleeping next to you. Seriously, the two of you gave me the cold-shoulder, you looked so happy sleeping together. HJ: Kuroda, if you want to eat something… hm... HR: You want to know what time is it? I think there’s still an hour to go until our usual dinnertime. HJ: That's what he said. Come on, let’s find somewhere to play until then. ... Hm, it's this late already? I really slept for ages. HR: You did. HJ: Anyway, you remained here the whole time we were asleep? HR: Ha ha, I didn't admirably just stay still waiting for you to wake up though. Here, the book you had with you. I read a bit and it was really interesting, I just found myself reading some more. HJ: You think so? This is the book our English teacher recommended, it’s a very popular mystery series in England right now. The Japanese version hasn’t been published, so not many people have heard of it here. He gave it to me because he said he'd finished reading it. HR: I see. Do you want some tea? It’s a bit cold though. HJ: Thanks, I’ll have some. HR: Okay. HJ: Is that the tea you gave me before I fell asleep? HR: Well no, of course it's not the same. It would've gotten bitter for being left up for too long. I finished the tea I gave you before, this is different from that one. It's something I brewed to accompany me while I was reading. HJ: Hm. Ah, thank you. Haru, you really like tea, huh? HR: I do. Since we started living at the dorms I’ve started to like it even more, it’s already become a habit of mine. It's my style of enjoying a relaxation time, drinking tea and reading a book leisurely. Ah… this is happiness~ HJ: Anyway, the kids are? HR: They went with Procellarum’s kids to attend a variety show filming. It seems like it’ll be something like a physical competition; so Koi and Iku have been so fired up, saying that they won't lose against each other. HJ: So that’s why it’s so quiet. HR: Yeah, but just now it was even quieter, you and Kuroda were sleeping after all. HJ: Totally. HR: Hajime often sleeps huh, you like to sleep. In my mind, Hajime’s a person who’s always sleeping. HJ: I can’t deny that, since I really can sleep anywhere. I like both dreaming while I’m asleep and also sleeping with no dreams. HR: Since your mental ability is much greater than other people’s, you need a lot more sleep to re-energise yourself. HJ: Huh? There’s no such reason, I just want to sleep so I sleep. HR: Ha ha, I guess so. Do you still remember? When we had our first proper conversation, you were also sleeping. Behind the deserted bushes at the backyard of the school building. At that time, I was looking for the soccer ball. HJ: Huh? Oh… ah, that did happen. I remember how creepy it was when you called me “Mutsuki-kun”. HR: Creepy-… I couldn't help it. At that time I generally used nicknames or just called people by their surnames, but back then you already had the aura of a king, that made me feel it would be outrageous to call you casually when we're not even close. HJ: I’m not any kind of king, just treat me casually. Casually. HR: Of course, now I understand that you're this kind of person. Empashize on 'now'. HJ: Back then I remember you were a member of the student council, doing jobs to keep it running smoothly behind the scenes. HR: Mm, that’s right, I didn’t hate that at all. HJ: In the end, since then and up until our third year of high school, you keep being part of the student coucil, right? HR: Yeah, as treasurer, as secretary, as vice-president. The jobs of the student council are even busier than I imagined, I don’t have any time to do club activities. That’s probably the only regret I have in my six years of middle and high school. HJ: You’ve said that before too. HR: It shows that I really did want to give it a try. Shouldn’t you take on all kinds of new challenges and things during your lifetime? HJ: Like being an idol right now? HR: That’s exactly it, we get to come into contact with a lot of things, it’s amazing isn’t it? And not only with working, but also living and working with the members feels just like doing club activities, so for someone with regrets like me, it feels like killing two birds with one stone. HJ: Feels just like doing club activities, huh. Well, that’s true. Hm? Oi, Haru, your kouhais seem to have returned. HR: They have. I’ll make some tea to thank them for their hard work~ HJ: If you will. HR: Okay~ Everyone, welcome back. HJ: Welcome back. Category:Mutsuki Hajime (mini-dramas) Category:Yayoi Haru (mini-dramas) External links *imaginative wanderings - Translation Category:Mutsuki Hajime (mini-dramas) Category:Yayoi Haru (mini-dramas)